Juntos
by Aninha-chan02
Summary: Só uma Zelink sem pé nem cabeça que eu imaginei... Presente para Princess of Twilight.


Olá pessoas!!

Primeira fic de Zelda então, por favor, não joguem pedras 8)

Vamos esclarecer uma coisa. A série Zelda não é minha. É de um tal japa ai que eu nunca lembro o nome... Se fosse meu, daria o Link pra Ana e não uma pseudo-fic. Outra coisa, meu beta foi o Word então vcs já viram a meleca q deve tá.

Fic de presente para a a Ana!! (Princess of Twilight)

Boa fic!! \o/

* * *

Juntos

Após anos de guerras, tudo estava em paz no reino de Hyrule. Nos céus, a lua reinava, cheia, enquanto tudo repousava em um silêncio quebrado somente pelos seres noturnos. Toda a cidade estava dormindo, exceto uma pessoa em um dos vários quartos do castelo.

Zelda estava grávida de cinco meses. Era uma gravidez perigosa e Zelda foi obrigada a ficar de cama para não correr riscos. Em parte por ser mesmo uma gravidez delicada e em parte por Link ser pai de primeira viagem e exagerar em tudo que era relacionado ao filho.

Estava muito tarde da noite, mas Zelda não agüentava mais encarar as paredes do quarto e estava com fome. Rendendo-se a tentação, ela se levanta da cama com cuidado para não acordar o marido, e anda até a porta da forma mais silenciosa possível. Quando está para sair ela ouve um "cof, cof" meio irritado e se vira vendo o esposo sentado na cama com um olhar irritado:

- Zelda, quantas vezes eu já falei que você não pode se levantar?

- Eu sei amor, mas eu não queria te acordar...

- Zelda, sua gravidez é de risco. Você tem que ficar de repouso absoluto!

- Mas eu só vou até a cozinha!

- Repouso absoluto significa que você não pode sair por ai Zelda!!

- Eu já estou trancada nesse quarto a meses!! É um tédio ficar sem fazer nada o tempo todo sabia? Alem do mais, eu só ia comer alguma coisa!!

Link deu um sonoro suspiro. Entendia a mulher. Zelda tinha um gênio forte, era decidida, e ficar deitada numa cama, o dia inteiro, vendo o tempo passar, não combinava com ela.

- O.K., você venceu. Vou dar uma volta com você pelo castelo.

- Sério?

- Sim...

- Obrigada amor!!

- De nada meu anjo. Agora, ponha uma roupa melhor pois a guardas por ai.

- Tudo bem...

Trocaram de roupa e saíram castelo a fora. Zelda usava um vestido leve, azul claro e Link usava a boa e velha roupa verde.

Andaram por toda a parte. Da cozinha, onde, Zelda comeu algo parecido com jiló e chocolate, até o escritório do rei. Link já estava indo para o quarto quando Zelda o levou até os jardins do palácio pedindo para ver o nascer do sol:

- Por favor Link!! Eu vou ficar quietinha!!

- Mas você já andou mais do que devia flor! Vamos voltar sim?

- Vamos só esperar o sol nascer? Depois eu prometo ir pro quarto!!

- Ta bom, ta bom.

Zelda sorriu e puxou Link até um banco onde se sentaram com Link passando o braço pelos ombros da esposa e esta, com a cabeça encostada no marido.

Depois de um tempo, a lua cedeu seu espaço para o astro rei, iluminando a paisagem de uma forma indescritível. O Herói olhou Hyrule e falou:

- É lindo né Zelda?

Não obteve resposta. Olhou para o lado e viu a mulher com os olhos fechados. Sua expressão serena e respiração tranqüila denunciava seu sono e possivelmente ela sonhava pois em seus lábios brincava um sorriso leve.

Link beijou a testa da esposa e acariciou seus cabelos sorrindo. Olhou novamente para o reino e ficou assim até que tudo fosse tocado pela luz da estrela. Depois, cuidadosamente, pegou Zelda no colo e a levou até o quarto atraindo a atenção dos empregados. Sem ligar para os olhares curiosos ele abriu a porta do cômodo, depositou a mulher na cama e a cobriu. Zelda se virou, agarrou o travesseiro do marido e o abraçou enquanto murmurava um "Link..." e sorria ainda mais. O Herói fitou a esposa com carinho. Amava Zelda e sabia que ela o amava. Tinha movido céus e terra atras dela e tinha certeza que ela faria o mesmo por ele. Agora, juntos, fariam de tudo para que Hyrule permanecesse em paz e iriam combater qualquer um que tentasse perturbar o reino. Pois eles eram Link e Zelda, Herói e Princesa, Coragem e Sabedoria e unidos eles eram mais fortes que qualquer Poder.

* * *

Cara... Isso ficou uma droga... o.o

Eu tentei Ana... Juro que tentei mas não deu... i.i

Primeiro o Link e a Zelda iam se conhecer no ônibus... Ficou muito estranho... O.o

Depois a Zelda ia tá gravida e ia pedir pro Link as coisas mais estranhas pra se comer, mas ficou hiper OOC... u.u

Dai, saiu isso. u.u

Samara: Que tá uma droga. Pra não falar coisa pior.

Sub Zero: LOL -vai embora-

Valeu pelo apoio. ¬¬

Samara: De nada. Mas qual é a do Sub Zero? O.o

Esquece Sam... Piadas internas que vc nunca irá entender... u.u

PARABÉNS ANA-CHAN!! Muito atrazada, mas ta ai sua fic zelink imprópria para diabéticos! 83

Espero que tenha gostado!! n.n

Foi curtinha e sem pé nem cabeça, mas de coração! 8)

Bjs dessa Ana que te adora!!

_Reviews?_


End file.
